Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles
by Loise
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles.
1. The King and I

_Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles

* * *

_

_The King and I

* * *

_

Tamaki sighed soulfully, an expression of extreme moroseness and sadness infusing his handsome features. In the background, Kyouya dimly heard the obsessed fangi - beautiful clients scream with joy. He was suddenly glad that he had installed the cameras. Later he would have to review the footage. It would sell well in the next photo collection.

The question of why Tamaki was sighing so loudly and dolefully, entered his mind. Eyes rising momentarily from his notebook, Kyouya stared at Tamaki who was inclining on the purple chaise, which reflected his tear filled violet eyes sweetly. Tears welled in Tamaki's eyes as whimpered at Kyouya. His eyes returned to his notebook, he made a note: check camera A and D for appropriate shots.

Satisfied, he turned away, smiling at one of the customers. Her eyes radiated joy, as Kyouya, cool and collected, smiled careful charm at her.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki wailed. "You're so mean!"

His smile increased, as Tamaki's artful pose drooped and Tamaki flopped downwards, looking sulkily at Kyouya. "Is there anything you want, Tamaki?"

Tamaki's face lightened, as he nodded gleefully at Kyouya. Notebook ready, Kyouya let himself be drawn into one of Tamaki's wild schemes.


	2. The Most Beautiful Boy

_Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles_

* * *

_The Most Beautiful Boy

* * *

_

"Mamam!" Tamaki cries out, violet eyes bursting with despair, lips in a depressing pout.

His mother rushes towards her son and reaches out, running a hand through her Tamaki's blond locks. "What is it darling?"

"What can't I wear dresses and skirts? Marie said it was because I was a boy. But that's unfair! They are pretty, Mamam, you look pretty," he smiles charmingly, much like his father, that Tamaki's mother felt a sting of remembrance towards her lover.

But, what to do with Tamaki? His boyish, eager face beams up at her with curious eyes. "Well, Tamaki..."

"Yes, Mamam?" He asks, very sweetly.

"You - er, want to protect Mamam, right?" Thoughts race through her mind.

"Of course! Mamam is special!" Tamaki shouts excitedly. He embraces her, rubbing his soft, round cheeks against her. She felt him smile against her skin. "I love you."

"Then trousers will suit you much better, Tamaki dear. They suit you very much so." She smiles at him softly, tenderly.

"I look pretty then, Mamam?" Tamaki twirls around, and struck a pose.

"The most beautiful boy," she whispers, holding him close.

* * *


	3. Winter Greetings

_Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles_

_

* * *

_

_Winter Greetings_

* * *

Note: set pre-series, a 'missing scene' from episode 24.

* * *

Tamaki's nose was red, cheeks flushed in contrast to his skin tone and lips blue and pale. However his eyes glittered gleefully at Kyouya.

"It's snowing! I always loved it when it snowed," he gushed, looking excitably at Kyouya. His hair and clothing was dusted with snow, and Tamaki shook his head, carelessly before beaming brightly up at Kyouya.

It had been several months now, since Tamaki had started attending school at Ouran. Kyouya was still mystified at the blond boy's antics, musings and behaviour. Further research into Tamaki's past had supplied useful facts for Tamaki's reasons and actions, but there was still something about Tamaki that continually surprised him. He made a note for further investigation.

Normally, Kyouya would have disliked this. Somehow Tamaki was different.

"And you know what this means, don't you, Kyouya?" Tamaki questioned, face pressed against the glass, as he watched the snow slowly fall to the ground.

Kyouya smiled and pushed up his glasses, he knew the effect they had on people. Tilting his head at the right angle allowed for maximum shine.

He remembered. But - he wasn't going to tell Tamaki that yet.

"What does this mean, Tamaki? That it is snowing? You didn't bring your coat or gloves today." Kyouya had noticed that earlier. Kyouya had brought his winter garments with him, having read the weather reports.

Tamaki's face crumpled. Then Tamaki launched forward, his body slamming into Kyouya's. Tamaki proclaimed. "You'll take me home, then! I know you have one. You wouldn't have taken this long to prepare it!" Kyouya raised one dark brow. His notebook forgotten, as Tamaki embraced him.

"Oh, really? Now how do you know that, Tamaki?"

"Because - " Tamaki paused, in reflection. "Mon ami! Mon ami!" His hug tightened, and Kyouya could have left it. He didn't.


	4. Double Trouble

_Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles_

_

* * *

_

_Double Trouble_

* * *

Tamaki smiled at her. And then Tamaki smiled at her.

It was absolutely horrifying. Haruhi stepped back, a look of abject fear taking over her face. She tried to say something - scream! - but nothing came out.

The Two Tamakis stepped forward, roses petals falling gracefully and romatically from the ceiling. Haruhi didn't notice, stunned. How was this possible? Surely, surely it couldn't be!

Haruhi eyes scanned the Third Music Room, searching for the sign that there was a mirror dividing the room. Her mind ignored how the Tamakis did not move in usion.

Kyouya couldn't have cloned Tamaki, could he? But that was impossible!

In the back of her mind, Haruhi distantly conjoured up an image of Kyouya, laughing and with his glasses flashing, as the two Tamakis exacted maximum profit.

Perhaps it wasn't too far from the truth, then, Haruhi considered. She hadn't know Kyouya was a scientist, but what other explanation could there be?

Haruhi stepped back and gulped when her back met the solid wood of the door. Her hand bent backwards, searching for a door handle. She had to escape.

Her eyes darted around the room, stopping when she say two Honeys devour frosted, creamy cake. Two Moris watched on, attentive and protective.

"Where are going, Haruhi?" Said Kyouya, and behind him was another Kyouya. Both with notebooks, and glasses that shined as they peered at her.

"Your debt will only increase, if you do not attend the Host Club." Murmured the other Kyouya. The Kyouyas exchanged a glance. "Of course, with your upsetting behaviour disturbing the ladies, we will have to up your clients to one thousand five hundred."

At that moment, Haruhi had no qualms about attempting to escape. She pressed back into the door, sweat beading at her forehead. The two Tamakis rushed over to her, blabbing about calling a doctor, how she must be sick because she looks feverish and going to the hospital.

The door opened behind her. Hands stopped her escape. Turning slowly around, Haruhi came to face with two Hikarus and two Kaorus.

They all smiled at her.

Haruhi screamed.


	5. Simple

Simple

* * *

They have been together forever. Honey doesn't remember a time when Takashi was a sure and ready presence behind him. Takashi had always protected him, even when he didn't need protecting, but respecting his boundaries. Honey practiced and proved his strength, Takashi had accepted him. For wanting Usa-chan, for loving pink and needing cake.

Well... Except, sadly, for cake. But Honey doesn't want _another_ cavity and brushes his teeth when Takashi gets that particular look in his eyes. They share a smile, each knowing what it means to them.

Some people have called Takashi cold, but Honey knows that Takashi is one of the most caring people. Takeshi has his own ways of showing people that, by being there when he is most needed. When Honey needs to be close to someone, he knows that Takashi will let him climb up his tall frame, so that they can hug.

To other people he is Mori, but to Honey he is exclusively Takashi. There is no one like Takashi.

Takashi is there when Honey needs him. They have the Host Club now, but Takashi - he's _special_. He is Honey's. It's been like since they were young, and even as graduation approaches, and the future seems dizzyingly, scarily close, Honey knows that Takashi will always be by his side.


	6. The Princess

_Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles_

* * *

_The Princess

* * *

_

"Honey is so cute!" Sighs one girl, pink hearts forming in her eyes.

"I know, I know..." Swoons another girl, promising herself that she was going to buy ten copies of the next photo book.

"But who is he dancing with?" Asks another. "I've never seen her before. She couldn't be a student at Ouran, I would have recognised her, I'm sure of it."

There is a pause, as the girls consider the question posed.

"Then who is she?" Says one, her tone curious.

Mori takes a hold of the mystery girl, sweeping her elegantly across the dance floor, his dark eyes intent on her face.

"Haruhi is missing too." A girl says, her head tilting to one side. "I haven't see him since the Host Club opened the Salon." She is ignored, as the other girls are in favour of investigating the identity of Host Club's dancing partner.

"Maybe she's an exchange student? Tamaki is so kind," there is a moment of many sighs and raptures, "He's probably showing her around Ouran. And he got the Host Club involved!"

They consider this.

"But surely we would have been told this?" Questions one. "Remember Jing who came last year? They held a parade in her honour."

"I think I heard her speaking Japanese fluently, Jing spoke with a heavy accent." Points out one girl. The other girls nod and mutter their agreements.

The twins swarm around the girl, she dances with them, between them. The Brotherly Love fangirls sigh with remembrance, as they recall the passionate scene of the twins embracing, clutching at the wounded arm. "Moe." Whispers one.

"Who could she be then?"

"She looks a bit like Haruhi." Murmurs one. "Mabye it's her sister, or cousin, and Haruhi invited her."

There is a pause of reflection.

"Hmm... I don't see it. She's not as lovely as Haruhi." Says one devoted Haruhi fangirl. "I was looking forward to see Haruhi..."

Kyouya dances with the girl, whirling her around with ease, as Tamaki desperately tries to retrieve the girl. The fangirls, hearts in their eyes, have to agree that the Host Club is very wonderful. And handsome. And charming.

Then, Kyouya gently pushes the stranger into Tamaki's arms. They stare at him for a moment, before nodding, and dancing off together. Tamaki seems especially attentive.

As the fireworks explode in the night sky, the fangirls gather around as the Host Club, missing one member. Bright purples, sparkling greens, ruby reds sparkle across the faces of the members of the Host Club.

The fangirls, still unsure about the identity of the Host Club's dancing partner, all agree that...

"Moe! Moe!"

Kyouya smiles, tilting his head to one side. The hidden ear piece has been transmitting the fangirls's conversation to him. He is pleased. He would have to increase production of the new line of photo books, if this was anything to go by. Perhaps Haruhi should have her own centre fold. Something discreet, something _with _clothes, since as straight up and down Haruhi was, she did have some curves.

That showed, very much so, when she was soaked. With Tamaki, tall and just as wet, holding her. It certainly had been an enticing image.

Hmm... this was interesting. He would have to take notes of this progression. He stared at Haruhi, for a moment, and then met Tamaki's eyes. His friend smiled at him, warmly, and Kyouya nodded back, Haruhi between them.


	7. Clouds

_Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles

* * *

_

_Cloud

* * *

_

Kyouya was hard to catch, hard to hold. A glimmer of amusement behind his glasses was often all that revealed of his emotions. Rarely, preciously, Tamaki glimpsed a small smile, often sardonic.

Sometimes, sweetly, a genuine smile lit up Kyouya's features. Tamaki loved Kyouya when he smiled, pink lips stretching into a warm smile.

His movements may seem sedate, slow moving, but grasping Kyouya was difficult. He became elusive, quicksilver and cool. Some what like a cloud in the sky, visible but illusionary. Tamaki could see Kyouya, who he truly was behind the facades, was one of the few who could reach out - and Kyouya to stretch out as well.

Hand against hand, fingers sliding between each other, the smooth feeling of skin and flesh. The flash of his smile, true this time, shared just between the two of them. Tamaki laughed, carelessly pulling Kyouya into an embrace. Loving it, when Kyouya relaxed against him, giving up his pretences.


	8. His Existence

_

* * *

_

_His Existence

* * *

_

Tamaki is loud, exuberant and passionate. He is part of the Host Club, intrinsic to it and Haruhi wouldn't have it any other way. Once she had thought him as foolish, foppish and idiotic, sometimes she still thought him like that. Other times, when confronted by his sheer charisma it was hard not to get caught along in one of his crazy adventures.

Everyone knew Tamaki's past. About his mother, about his grandmother and this was something Haruhi had never realised. In the Host Club, she had been the last to know. Sometimes she felt that they were protecting her. Tamaki didn't reveal his pain on the surface, that wasn't part of his nature. Haruhi realised that it must influence him, to be torn away from his loving mother in France, to have his father controlled and manipulated by his grandmother. Haruhi's eyes narrow, and her lips clench as she ponders Tamaki's grandmother.

Others would have avoided her, would not have responded with such joy, even though she obviously treated Tamaki with disdain. Tamaki could easily forgive her, when Haruhi found it hard to comprehend even thinking of forgiving her.

She had thought that hatred wasn't something that came easily. Never with Tamaki who loved so openly and freely. He was full of it, full of himself, yet at the same time he cared for people expressively. With herself, she wasn't quite sure.


	9. Whirlwind

Ouran High School Host Club Drabbles

* * *

Whirlwind

* * *

Tamaki opened his eyes and the world spun and dipped in a myriad of colours and shapes. A face danced out of his reach while a smile hovered just above his head.

"I think he's awake," Haruhi murmured frankly. Her hand brushed against his forehead in a smooth, crisp motion. Tamaki's eyes followed it, closing briefly when her cool fingers pressed against his skin. "He isn't warm, I don't think he has a fever."

"I didn't think he would react this way," a guilty sounding voice said quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't have come," there was a rustle of fabric and Tamaki opened his eyes again.

His mother stood there, framed by the afternoon light. She wasn't smiling any more, but her eyes were soft and tender when they raked his frame hungrily as if trying to soak up his presence.

"Mother..." Tamaki whispered, one hand reaching out to her. "You're really here," he said, "Here."

Her hand grasped his, then Mother knelt beside him, kissing him on the cheek. "Hello my son."

Moving swiftly, Tamaki reached up and embraced his mother, sniffing away tears even as he grinned widely. "Mother! I've missed you so much."

"I'm here," she said, wrapping her arms around her suddenly beaming son. "I won't let you go again." 


End file.
